


Temporary Insanity

by Guanin



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guanin/pseuds/Guanin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something I wrote because Peter looked so odd with a machine gun. This is his pov during that scene in 3x11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary Insanity

This isn’t a good idea. But I have to. I.... I have to. If we all run, they’ll catch up and we can’t fight that many, not without our powers. Though I don’t have them anymore anyway, even without this eclipse. They’re gone. But I still have to try. Run Nathan. You’re the important one, the one people need to lead and I hope that you do lead them in the right direction, not... but that future doesn’t exist anymore. I know you’ll do the right thing. I’m not necessary or significant or anything anymore. Not now. But I have to try.

I’ll be fine. At least, I hope I’ll be fine. I have a gun. A machine gun. It looks just like the ones in the movies. Oh my God, my point of reference for using this is the movies!? I’m going to die. How does this thing even work? It always looks so easy, the hero stepping into the fray just like I’m doing now not looking terrified even though my heart’s going to explode soon if it keeps hammering like that. Just point the gun horizontal, but it’s so, very heavy. This isn’t going to be as easy as it looks, is it? Well, no, it wouldn’t be. Nothing is. As easy as being throw off a building onto 3,000 pounds of steel.

Oh shit, here they come. Right. Shoot. But this isn’t... Do I just pull the trigger or is there a safety...

Ack! Recoil! They never show that!.

Okay, I'm just going to shoot wildly now while trying to look like I’m really not. It’s not like I can really aim anyway, so I shouldn’t....

Oh, shit, did I just hit someone? Maybe not. Fuck, they're shooting at me. Well, of course they are, you idiot. They're the ones who actually know how to use a gun!

Don't know what I'm doing, don't know what I'm doing.

Maybe I should have gone with Nathan. They're going to kill me. I'm going to get killed. I should have gone with Nathan. I miss my powers. Okay, I think I did hit someone now. This is not where I wanted to be.

I really miss my powers. I could just turn invisible and run away, or knock them unconscious, or... something! Claude would know what to do. He always seemed to even when he was being a total ass. Okay that was most of the t—

Shit, that bullet almost grazed my shoulder. I’m so dead. Why the fuck didn’t I got with Nathan? Just get behind that barrel. Now if I just stay here... But that car has more cover. No, it’s too far away. I can't risk it.

What am I doing?! Why am I running across this huge, open space to get behind the car? They’re going to shoot me!

Okay, they didn’t. Whew. Keep shooting. Oh crap. It’s not shooting anymore. Why isn’t it shooting anymore? Please don’t tell me I’m out of bullets. How do you check the magazine? This lever looks good. Oh crap, the chamber-s empty. It shouldn’t be empty. There should be a round in there, I’m sure of it. I saw it on TV. Saw it on TV? What’s wrong with me? Now they really are going to kill me. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.

How do I do this? Gun up, hands above my head. Make sure they can see that you can’t fire back. Please don’t kill me. Please don’t kill me. Please don’t kill me.

Nathan! Oh thank God. I’ve never been so happy to see you in my entire life. Well, that night in Kirby Plaza, too, but, well, yeah.

Knocked a guy out, the Haitian took care of the others. Wait.

The powers are back! Oh good. Mine... aren’t. No, can’t read thoughts or move that gun. They shouldn’t be anyway, right? Dad took them, not the eclipse. They’re not... No. they’re not coming back. I’m not special anymore. Nathan’s the only special one between us now.


End file.
